FIG. 1 shows a detail of an aircraft which is generally denoted by reference numeral 100. The aircraft 100 comprises a landing flap 102. FIG. 1 shows the landing flap 102 when viewed in the direction opposite to the flight direction of the aircraft 100. The landing flap 102 is shown once by a dashed line, this view corresponding to the unloaded state of the landing flap. The landing flap 102 is also shown by way of a solid line, this corresponding to the deformed state of the landing flap owing to air loads 104, which is shown in a much exaggerated manner. The landing flap 102 is connected by means of two flap carriages 106, 108 to a wing 110, which is indicated merely schematically. The flap carriages 106, 108 make it possible to adjust the landing flap 102 in relation to the wing 110 from a flight position into a take-off or landing position, the take-off and landing position serving to increase the lift. In the span direction, that is to say from left to right in FIG. 1, one flap carriage 106 is designed as a fixed bearing and the other flap carriage 108 is designed as a loose bearing. The flap carriages 106, 108 are each connected to the landing flap 102 via an eye-bolt connection 112.
It is known to design the eye of a respective eye-bolt connection 112 as a fitting which is made of metal and connected, in particular riveted, to the landing flap 102. For example, publication DE 10 2007 011 613 A1 shows a metal fitting for load introduction.
There is an increasing need also to produce load introduction elements, for example the above-described eye of the eye-bolt connection 112, from fibre composite materials, for example carbon-fibre-reinforced plastics material (CFRP), in order to reduce further weight and assembly costs. Publication US 2010/0148008 A1 describes a load introduction element of this type made of fibre composite material.
In addition, German patent application DE 10 2009 043 103 A1 describes a fibre composite structure comprising at least three fibre composite arms extending from a branching point.
Further, European patent application EP 1 627 726 A1 describes a composite fibre compressor wheel.